Naruto Uzumaki And The Philosopher's Stone
by xXAlaricXx
Summary: Naruto never got the chance to become a Ninja, instead, he became a Wizard. Watch him as he becomes one of the greatest Wizards evern known alongside his friend Harry Potter. Naruto/Hermione Pairing
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery Of Magic

**Hello readers, thank you for taking a look at my newest Fanfiction. I recently re-watched all of the Harry Potter movies and knew that I had to do a crossover with Naruto. I'll be going off of the books so uploads may be a bit slow as I've never read the books before so I'll be writing a new chapter as I've read a chapter from the book. I really hope that I can have the drive to finish at least the first book, know that i will try as hard as I can. **

**Now, as you probably noticed, the main pairing is Naruto and Hermione. I want to keep as many cannon pairing as possible, but I want to know who you as the readers would like to see Ronald paired with, if anyone, in the coming Fics I hope to write. Also please take a look at the bottom of this chapter, I've put up a few questions I would like answered, think of them as your personal input into the story. **

**Thank you again for reading this, Cheers.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, his head resting in one hand propped up on a large circular table as the other tapped the piece of furniture. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, hadn't even been dead four hours and Sarutobi had been forced to don the robes of the Hokage once more, a position he had hoped he had finally avoided for good, as well as stop the majority of the Hidden Leaf village's council from already calling for the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato but named after his mother Kushina Uzumaki for both political and safety reasons.

"I have nothing personal against the boy, truly, and while I do not wish to see him dead we must be reasonable about this. If the boy if regrettably put to death than the beast dies with him, it won't have another chance to do what it did tonight ever again. Surely the life of one newborn baby is worth that peace." Called out Homura, one of the council's Elders and one Sarutobi's personal advisors who had also been a member of his Gennin team alongside Koharu, another Elder and advisor.

Calls of acknowledgement sounded around the room many coming from the civilian portion of the council. Those of the Shinobi council, the heads of the Ninja Clans within Konoha, remained stoic, not uttering a word, their faces masking any emotions they truly felt. Sarutobi couldn't blame Homura, along with the civilians for what they wanted, it was somewhat justified. The Nine Tailed Fox demon had just torn their homes and families apart, Sarutobi was sure that almost everybody in this room had lost someone they held dear tonight, Sarutobi was no exception. His wife of many years, Biwoko, had been found dead in the hidden chamber that Naruto had been born in, away from the village. Hiruzen knew it was not the work of some demon that now resided inside the small frame of the blonde headed boy that was being held in Jiraiya's massive embrace behind him, giant Demon Foxes didn't use kunai.

The only people that knew what truly happened were Minato and Kushina, now both dead at the hands of the very beast that they had re-sealed in their son Naruto. Minato and Kushina were considered two of the greatest Shinobi of their generation, with Minato having a reputation rightly feared throughout the Elemental Nations, but Sarutobi had always known that there was something different about the two of them, Jiraiya was the person closest to the couple but he had always refused to comment on any of Sarutobi's questions regarding them.

The council continued to petition for young Naruto's death until Jiraiya spoke up, silencing the entire room in the process.

"You people know nothing about Tailed Beasts do you?" he asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer from anyone, and nor did he. "Yes, Tailed beasts are enormous constructs of extremely potent Chakra and being Chakra they cannot, in any way, be killed. Tailed Beasts can only be sealed within a small child which then becomes a Jinchuriki, literally meaning human sacrifice. If you did kill Naruto tonight," said Jiraiya as he motioned towards the small child in his arms, "the Fox would disappear yes, but it would come back just as strong and twice as angry in little under twenty years. By killing Naruto, you would be condemning your children to what we faced earlier tonight, and without Minato there will be no stopping the Fox a second time, even I don't know the Seals that he used to seal the Fox." Explained Jiraiya, clearly angry at the way his godson was being talked about.

That revelation caused the civilian side of the council to pale considerably, the colour draining from their faces. Sarutobi decided to seize the initiative. He stood up and began to circle the large room.

"Naruto is the only thing stopping this from happening. Through his sacrifice your husbands and wives are spared the horrors of the Nine Tailed Fox, your children will be spared the very same heart ache that you are feeling right now. Young Naruto's sacrifice tonight, even though he doesn't know it yet, had saved the entire Hidden Leaf Village. I know that as Hokage once more I have power over the village and its inhabitants, but I cannot think and make decisions for you, all I ask is that you don't take your anger out on Naruto, he himself hasn't done anything wrong, and I implore you to see that." Said Sarutobi as he motioned for Jiraiya to follow him from the Council chambers, Naruto still held in his godfathers arms.

Finally arriving at his old office, Sarutobi slumped down into the large leather bound chair, the large window behind him showed only the devastation that had been wrought upon the village in the last 24 hours. Burning buildings dotted the night horizon like campfires in a dark field. Smoke rose from almost every quarter of the village, forming a thick and oppressive cloud above the smouldering village. Sarutobi sighed, buildings and walls could be rebuilt, but the families torn apart tonight could never be mended properly.

"There will be some that won't listen, you know that don't you Jiraiya?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "There will be those that will shun Naruto, making him feel alone, we must make sure that he always has us to turn to."

"Where will he live? I won't be here to take proper care of him, the village needs me now more than ever." Said Jiraiya weakly. Sarutobi understood the man's grief, he had just lost his two greatest friends in the matter of a few hours.

"He will be placed in the orphanage as soon as it has been repaired, he will live a normal life, as normal as it can be and when he grows up, if he wants to become a Shinobi like his parents than he has only but to ask." Said Sarutobi, his eyes still fixed on his burning village.

"Will he be told of his parents? He has a right to know who they were." Said Jiraiya, and from his tone of voice it was clear that it was not a subject he would drop lightly.

"In time, when he is ready we will tell him, but not for many years. Yes he has the right to know, and he will, but for the time being he has no need to know, I don't want him growing up spoiled just because of who his parents were." Said Sarutobi calmly. Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly and Hiruzen caught on quickly.

"What do you know about them that I haven't been told?" he said, catching Jiraiya by surprise if the shocked expression on his face was anything to go by. Sarutobi chuckled as his chair turned to face his student completely.

"I always knew there was something strange about them, I suppose you knew what it was then?" he asked.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh, haha, yeah I guess I did, but it would be better if the words came from Minato than from me." He said, confusing Sarutobi greatly.

"What are you talking about now Jiraiya, Minato is dead, no different from Kushina."

"I know, I know just trust me ok." Said Jiraiya as he carefully placed Naruto's tightly wrapped form on the desk in front of his and reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small envelope from inside and handed into over to Sarutobi.

"Minato gave that to me right before he took off to seal the Fox, it should explain everything. Oh and just a tip, try not to freak out when you open it." Said Jiraiya as he chuckled lightly. Sarutobi took the offered letter quickly, not really understanding what Jiraiya was talking about, it was only a letter, just a piece of paper, why would he freak out? The letter itself was addressed to himself, the script used was elegant and clearly written onto the yellowed parchment paper with a quill. Sarutobi turned the letter over in his hands and broke the wax seal. He didn't know what was happening, as soon as the seal was broken the envelope began to shake, violently.

"Let it go." Jiraiya said simply. Sarutobi complied somewhat reluctantly, still not understanding what was going on. Even though the letter had no one holding it up, it remained floating in the air above Sarutobi's desk. The letter unfolded itself neatly, before taking on the rough shape of a human mouth.

_"Sarutobi, Jiraiya, if you listening to this, then I guess that means that Kushina and I died tonight, I'm sorry for leaving you with a burning village to attend to but there wasn't much else I could do, the Fox had to be stopped, I just hope that when Naruto learns of what I did that he will forgive me. The first thing you need to know about Kushina and I Sarutobi is that we were not technically Ninja at all. You may not believe me, though this letter should be enough proof, we were both what you would call Witches and Wizards. _

_We use magic instead of Chakra to fight our battles, and young Naruto will be the same. The day he turns eleven, Naruto will receive a letter by Owl, an invitation to join a school for people like him, the very same day I have arranged for someone to come and collect Naruto, don't worry, I'm sure you'll know him when you see him. _

_The life Naruto will face in the village will be that of an outcast. As much as I love the villagers I know that they will not see Naruto as I do, the Hero of the Leaf. The man that comes to collect Naruto will be taking him to a much better place, I only ask one thing of you Sarutobi, consider it my final request. If Naruto decides that he wishes to stay there, you WILL respect his wishes and leave him alone, you'll be able to receive and send letters to him, but that is_ _it._

_Oh and don't worry about giving him Ninja training, he won't need it because he won't have any chakra other than from the Fox. Though please keep him physically fit. I have spoken with Kakashi, he doesn't know any of this, only that I have asked him to train Naruto. Please respect my last wishes Sarutobi, that is all I ask. _

_Goodbye."_

When the letter had finished reciting Minato's last words, it began to '_eat_' itself leaving behind nothing but torn up pieces of paper on Sarutobi's desk. The aged Hokage had seen a lot of strange things in his time, but this without a doubt took first place. He could only stare at what remained of the enchanted letter before looking up at Jiraiya with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Jiraiya himself was trying to hold in his laughter, he failed, miserably. "You should see the look on your face, priceless. It was the same for me when Minato first showed me his magical abilities, I didn't believe it at first but I soon got used to it." He said. Sarutobi just nodded dumbly, looking down at the sleeping form of Naruto on his desk, something inside him knew that Naruto was destined for great things.

_**Time Skip: 11 Years **__(Sorry but I didn't really feel like writing eleven years of gaff)_

Naruto's day began like any other really. He woke up in the early hours of the morning, quickly got himself dressed in a pair of full length black pants and a white T-shirt with what he was told was the Uzumaki swirl on the back. The Third Hokage had seen fit to give Naruto his own place to live in on his 7th Birthday, his time in the Orphanage hadn't been very pleasant, he wasn't hurt or anything, no not at all, he was ignored, food would come hours later than everyone else's and on adoption days he was told to stay in his room. Not that Naruto really minded, it gave him time to practice.

He couldn't remember when he found out, but he could do things, things that he and the Hokage, or his grandfather and Naruto had come to call him, couldn't really explain. He could move things without touching them if he focused hard enough, he could change the colour of people's clothes if he wanted to, he had used this to his advantage during a number of his infamous pranks, like when he changed the colour of the Hyuga clans robes to a bright pink, Sarutobi hadn't been too pleased with Naruto when he had heard about it but when he saw the damage for himself, he was hard pressed to keep a straight face when Hiashi had stormed into his office calling for Naruto's head.

Though there were sometimes when what he could do scared Naruto. One day at the Orphanage, a group of boys thought it would be fun to beat on Naruto because he was smaller than them. In a fit of anger and fear in equal measure Naruto had managed to throw all four boys across the room rendering them unconscious with a number of nasty bruises. It was that then that Sarutobi decided it would be best to take Naruto from the orphanage.

The village as a whole didn't treat Naruto badly but neither did they treat him nicely. Store owners would be reluctant to allow him into their stores and parents usually had their children avoid Naruto. As a result Naruto didn't really have any friends his age. He would occasionally meet with Shikamaru Nara or Choji Akimichi, but these meetings were few and far between.

Thouhg this didn't worry Naruto much, he spent the majority of his time with Kakashi who had become somewhat of a pseudo brother to him, taking him out to play or for dinner at his favourite Ramen bar, owned by one of the few people who were kind to Naruto. At the age of 7 Naruto was devastated when he learned that he would be unable to join the Ninja Academy with everyone else, apparently he had some kind of condition that left him almost void of chakra entirely, but his grandfather had assured him that when he was older, 11 in fact, that he would be in for a great surprise.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He knew there was something he had forgotten this morning. He bolted into the kitchen and checked the calendar on his fridge, multiple red X's covered the dates, all but one, October 10th. Naruto jumped for joy, it was his 11th Birthday today, he couldn't wait for all the surprise the Old Man had promised him. Behind him there was a rather loud knock on his window, and when he turned around, there was Kakashi, tapping on the window with one hand while the other held a large package wrapped in colourful paper. Naruto ran over and let Kakashi in before launching into a bear hug with the man.

"Yo." Said Kakashi, his usual, easy going attitude ever present, a trait Naruto himself had dubbed as awesome. "Happy Birthday Naruto." He said as he pulled Naruto off of him and handed him his gift before stepping off the windowsill and into Naruto's apartment. It had been three years since the Hokage had asked Kakashi to begin training Naruto physically to get him fit and healthy, he didn't understand why at first as he sadly knew that Naruto would never be a Ninja but when Sarutobi had told him that it had been Minato's last wish he remembered the conversation he had had with his sensei the night he died, he didn't understand the request then but he knew better than to question it. In those three years Naruto had come along nicely, he had become quite the athlete. Fit, healthy and fast on his feet, Naruto prided himself as being a very acrobatic person.

"Thanks Kakashi, what'd you get me?" asked a very excited Naruto. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Open it and have a look." He said. Naruto quickly went about tearing at the paper, desperately trying to get at his present, he only got around three or four presents each year so he was really excited whenever he got one. The first thing Naruto had noticed about the box was that even though it was fairly small, it had a fair bit of weight inside of it. When Naruto pulled the lid from the box his eyes lit up. Inside, on a bed of red fabric was and old looing, tattered and slightly torn Konoha Shinobi headband, the metal plate sported a number of scratches and signs of wear and tear but to Naruto it was no less amazing.

"It's the headband I wore before I became a Jounin. I thought that seeing as thought you couldn't become a ninja yourself, you might still like to have one of these." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Once again, before he knew what hit him Kakashi found himself being tackled again by Naruto.

"Thanks a bunch Kakashi, I'll take care of it forever, but I can't wear it because I'm not a ninja so I'll just take good care of it." Said Naruto as he looked up at Kakashi with a smile on his face. The Cyclops ninja patted Naruto on the back softly.

"You can do whatever you want with it Naruto, it's yours now after all."

The two were broken from their moment by a loud hooting sound. Naruto, being ever curious, quickly looked behind Kakashi to see a bird he had only read about in books, a rather large, brown and black feathered Owl, holding what seemed to be a letter in its sharp beak. Kakashi on the other hand was slightly suspicious at first, especially when he noticed that the letter itself was addressed to Naruto personally, but he faintly remembered the Hokage mentioning something like this would happen on Naruto's 11th birthday. Seeing no harm in it, he urged Naruto forward.

"Go on Naruto, it looks like it's for you." He said. Naruto wasted no time, walking over to the bird calmly so as to not frighten it. The Owl seemed content to let him take the letter from its beak before giving its wings a great flap before it took off again and out the window back to wherever it was that it came from.

"For me huh? Should I open it now?" asked Naruto. Kakashi smiled again.

"I don't see why not, go ahead." And so he did. Naruto sat at his kitchen table breaking a large wax seal on the back of the letter that seemed to be stamped with some kind of shield. Naruto would have gone on to read the letter if it had not been for Kakashi stopping him.

"Oh how silly of me, I almost forgot. The Hokage wanted me to bring you to him after you got that letter. Hmm, must have slipped my mind." He said with a smile.

"You always forget important stuff Kakashi, hurry up and do your poof thing, I hope this is my surprise that the Old Man told me about." Said Naruto excitedly. Kakashi smiled before taking Naruto's arm and performing a quick Shunshin.

The Third Hokage was having a quiet morning, sitting in his office and drinking a small cup of tea. He was waiting for Kakashi to arrive with Naruto, he had seen the Owl fly off from Naruto's window from his office window and expected them in front of him at any moment. He was not to be disappointed when a small cloud of smoke announced the arrival of the young boy. In his hand he clutched a small envelope that had only just been opened, he was glad to see that it was opened but not read yet.

"Ah, there you are, Happy Birthday Naruto." He said in a warm tone. Naruto beamed up at him happy to see his 'grandfather'.

"Thanks Old Man." He said before he help up the letter in front of him. "Is this the surprise you told me about a few years ago?" he asked. Sarutobi smiled, it was clear that Naruto was in too excited of a mood to want to listen to anything that didn't have anything to do with the letter.

"Yes, I believe it is Naruto, why don't you come and sit over here and give it a read?" said Sarutobi as he gestured for Naruto to sit down in one of the chair's in front of his desk. Naruto quickly made his way across the room to sit down before he pulled the letter from its envelope. His eyes skimmed to top of the page and his eyes widened considerably. He began to read the letter aloud so that Kakashi and the Hokage could hear him.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceror, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards.)

_Dear Mr Uzumaki_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term Begins November 1st, we await your Owl by no later than October 31st._

_Yours Sincearly,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_Uniform - First Year Students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books:_

_All students should have a copy of the following._

_The standard book of spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing_

_A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Spell-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_

_1 Set Glass/Crystal Phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set Brass Scales_

_Students May also bring one SMALL animal of their choosing_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

When Naruto had finished reading the letter, he found himself quite amazed with what he had just read. He had been personally invited to join a school, but not just any school, a school devoted to the learning of MAGIC. It would certainly explain the unnatural abilities he had shown over the years, and he didn't know why, but it felt really good to be wanted somewhere.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't know quite what to make of it. At first he thought it was some kind of joke, but he knew the Hokage wasn't that crule, especially to Naruto, and when he looked to the elderly leader he received a nod as if to say _'Yes, it's all true'_. One thing was bugging Naruto.

"Where is Hogwarts? I've never heard of it before, and what about all of this stuff I've got to have, where do I get it and I don't have any money to buy it with anyway." He pointed out. Sarutobi was quite proud of Naruto's deductive skills, he was glad that all of the book and lessons he had gone through with Naruto had stuck, he was much smarter and deductive than he acted. Sarutobi was about to open his mouth when there was a quite loud popping noise. No more than a few paces to the right of Kakashi stood a man, an incredibly old looking man. He wore a long, dark purple robe covered in moon and star motifs along with numerous other unrecognisable symbols. He had long white hair that reached the base of his back and a lengthy white bear that he would have been able to tuck under his belt if he wanted to. He wore a pair of half-mood spectacles and sported a crooked nose that seemed as if it had been broken once or twice. Quickly realising that this was the man that Minato had mentioned in his letter, Sarutobi quickly made sure that Kakashi wouldn't attack the sudden 'intruder'.

"Stand down Kakashi, I've been expecting him." He said and Kakashi un-tensed, he had been mere moments away from subduing the man. Kakashi gave a slight bow to Sarutobi before stepping aside.

The old man gave a small nod of thanks before setting his gaze on Naruto who had a bewildered and awe filled expression plastered on his face.

"I believe I can help you with your purchases and reaching Hogwarts young Naruto." He said, his voice soft and his tone caring.

"Who are you?" said Naruto, still to amazed at the man's entrance to think of much else to say.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts. I've come to take you to London, where you will be going with the schools caretaker Rubeus Hagrid to get the equipment for your First Year at Hogwarts. That is of course if you wish to attend." Said Dumbledore with a small smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say, sure he wanted to go, but could he really just leave Kakashi and the Old Man like this? Sarutobi seemed to read his thoughts perfectly.

"It's ok Naruto, I've been expecting this for a while now, its fine for you to go if you want. I'm sure that Kakashi has no objections either." He said, causing Naruto to turn towards the man that he could without a doubt call his best friend. Kakashi gave him a big smile.

"Go for it Naruto, you may not have had the chance to be a great Ninja, but you can sure as hell be one great wizard, I'm sure of it." He said, giving Naruto a thumbs up in the process. Naruto beamed to hear Kakashi agree with the Hokage.

Turning to Dumbledore, and without giving it another moments thought he spoke.

"When do we leave?"

Dumbledore smiled and leaned closer to Naruto, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"We can leave as soon as you have your things packed by dear by." He said. His eyes seemed to widen for a moment, as if he had forgotten something incredibly important.

"Alas, I almost forgot, would you like a Sherbet Lemon?"

**AN: Ok, thanks for having a read of this guys. Now as I mentioned at the top of the chapter I had a few questions I would like you to give me some answers to in either your reviews, or just in a PM, whichever you prefer. Some of these questions might be for quite serious parts in the story as I want Naruto to have a major role in the Harry Potter story, not just another companion following Harry around.**

**1) Who, if anyone, would you like to see Ron paired with?**

**2) Would you like to see Naruto as a Chaser in Quidditch or possibly replace Harry as the seeker and have him take up another role in the team.**

**3) would you like Naruto to have a 'signature' spell to use?**

**4) How would you like to see the Nine Tailed Fox come into this story? Like in the Original Naruto, he gets angry and Naruto's attacks get stronger, or something different entirely? Possibly trying to lure Naruto to Dark Magic before Naruto makes him see the light?**

**Thank you again for reading and please review, tell me what I might be doing wrong, what you want to see happen, and PLEASE IF YOU DO WRITE A REVIEW, DO TRY TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I'VE ASKED.**

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

**Thank you to all of the people who were kind enough to take the time and write up some reviews, I just hop that this time around that all of the people who followed and favourited this fic can take the time to write one up. There is still plenty of time for everyone to answer those few question I put up in the first chapter.**

There had not been much for Naruto to pack, but he had packed it nonetheless. Just a few changes of clothes and personal affects, Kakashi's old Headband being atop that list. He'd packed everything into a small suitcase and left his little apartment in a hurry, making his way back to the Hokage's office as quickly as he could, trying as best as he could to ignore the looks of what he would only describe as anger on some of the villagers faces as they saw his ear to ear smile. He payed them no mind, he knew that he would be away from them all soon enough.

He took the stairs three at a time on his way up the tower, his suitcase flying in the air behind him, nearly bowling more than a few dignitaries and office workers over in the process. He burst back into the Hokage's office, the smile never leaving his face as he quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Dumbledore sat on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, trying to offer Sarutobi one of the treats he'd given Naruto before he'd left to pack. The sound of Naruto's arrival caused the occupants of the room to turn, Sarutobi and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's antics, they hadn't seen him this happy since the day they'd told him he could leave the orphanage.

"Ah, he returns, do you have everything packed dear boy?" asked Dumbledore, he too was clearly amused with Naruto's behaviour as well. Through deep intakes of air and his palpable excitement, Naruto could only manage to nod his head in affirmation. Dumbledore had a small twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, to be young again." He said, before taking a small, golden pocket watching from within his robes to check the time. "But alas, we must be off, there is much that you need to do. Come Naruto, say your goodbyes."

Naruto wasted no time in rushing over and giving Kakashi yet another bear hug, he knew that he wouldn't see him for a fair while. Kakashi gave a small laugh. "Promise to write?" he said.

"You bet," Naruto said cheerfully, "Every week."

Sarutobi made his way over to the two friends, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will miss you Naruto, I want you to promise me that you'll make as many friends as you can, that and try not to get into any trouble would you." He said playfully. Naruto chuckled.

"No promises on that last bit Old Man." Replied Naruto before embracing the Hokage much like he did Kakashi. Sarutobi had always prided himself in being a very subtle man, so it was no large feat that he was able to slip a small letter into Naruto's suitcase during the hug, it was not something Naruto needed to know right now after all.

"Now then Naruto, come over here please." Beckoned Dumbledore, holding out an arm. "I want you to take a deep breath, stand up straight and keep your eyes open." He said.

Naruto did as he was instructed as he stood directly beside Dumbledore, not really understanding what was going to happen but he was excited nonetheless. He gave a final wave of goodbye to his only really friends before taking hold of Dumbledore's proffered arm, and the world went black.

He was suddenly, and violently, thrust back into a world of light. He felt like he had been squashed, pulled apart and then put back together again in that order. Amazingly he was still standing, though how he managed it he didn't have a clue.

"Apparation." Dumbledore said, "The first time is always the first, you did remarkably well to remain standing, and to still have the contents of your stomach." Naruto beamed at the praise, he had only ever received praise before from Kakashi on days when his training had been exceptionally difficult. Naruto knew that he would never be able to jump across rooftops or through the trees or even at the high speeds like Kakashi, he didn't have the chakra that was needed to perform such feats. Kakashi had been training Naruto as best he could to keep him in shape, fast and agile, a feat that was easily managed by the hyperactive boy.

Naruto took in his surroundings as quickly as he could. It was a strange place he was in. The buildings were all made from stone or brick, what he assumed were roads were paved with the same materials. He could see people riding around in great metal boxes, they seemed to serve the same purpose as a carriage. The people wore strange clothes, but then again, to them he was probably the one wearing strange clothes. He noticed Dumbledore move to put something back in his robes, he only got a quick look at it but it was a rather unappealing bit of metal, albeit a smoking piece of metal.

He could feel a cool breeze on the back of his neck, he could smell the sea he noticed. Looking behind him he could see nothing but a vast expanse of water, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The only thing that broke his view of the ocean up was a small rock formation jutting out of the water a little ways off the coast, on it a small shack stood. About halfway between the shack on the shore where he was standing was a small rowboat, and in it Naruto could make out a small boy and what he could only explain as a giant of a man.

"Where are we exactly?" Naruto blurted out all of a sudden.

"We are in a muggle city called London." Came Dumbledore's reply.

"Muggles?" Naruto asked, confused at the strange word.

"Ah yes, I forget, you don't know yet. Muggle is the term we witches and wizards use for non magic people." Explained Dumbledore. "Now, I really must be off Naruto." He said, delving into his robes once more and retrieved a rather large envelope. "Now, behind us there is a boat coming in to dock on a platform just behind us, I want you to give this letter to the large man, he will know what it means. He will be taking you and another boy your age to get your supplies. I look forward to seeing you at the beginning of school Naruto, goodbye." He said and without another word he vanished again with an audible pop.

Naruto, not really understanding what had just happened simply stood in place and waited for the man Dumbledore had mentioned to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before a large head of extremely shaggy black hair rose up on a set of stairs not three metres in front of him. The man wore clothes just as well worn as his hair and face, with leather as the dominate material. He sported a large beard of the same shaggy and wild hair that rested on top of his head. Behind him came a rather small boy for his age, Naruto being about half a head taller than him. Naruto smiled, he liked the idea of being taller than someone his age for once. It seemed the man was going to just pass him by any second with the enormous pace he set.

"Ah, mister big guy." Naruto said nervously, he didn't want to make such a giant of a man angry. The man seemed to take notice of him, with a slightly annoyed look on his face, it seemed that a man of his stature was stopped quite frequently by children, Naruto guessed they just wanted to make fun of him or gawk at his massive height.

"I don't mean to bother you or anything but I was told to give you this, it's from Dumbledore." Said Naruto. Suddenly the look of annoyance flashed from Hagrid's face.

"Oh sorry 'bout that, almost forgot that I had to pick up someone else. You must be Naruto Uzumaki am I right?" said Hagrid cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's me, nice to meet you by the way." Said Naruto as he handed Hagrid the letter before offering his hand out. Hagrid took the letter and placed it in one of his overcoats many pockets before his enourmous hand completely enveloped Naruto, giving him a light shake.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and behind me here is Harry Potter, I just now picked him up, we're about to go and get his things for Hogwarts, I guess I'm to take you as well." He said, sounding quite proud of himself and his title. Naruto looked past the giant to see the small boy. He had a head of shaggy black hair, large circular spectacles that seemed to have been tapped together across the nose. It seemed the boy was carrying nothing but the clothes on his back. Naruto gave him a small wave.

"Hey, you excited to be learning magic too? I only just found out that it even existed this morning." He said, smiling the whole time. Hagrid quickly sported a shocked expression on his face.

"Blimey you too? Harry didn't even know a thing about his parents, don't tell me you don't either?" he said. Naruto had to do a double take on what Hagrid had just said. This man, a man that he'd never even met before, from a place he'd never even heard of, knew about his parents when he didn't?

"Y-you knew my parents?" Naruto said a little shocked? Hagrid gave a nod.

"Damn right I knew them, two of the best witches and wizards I've ever know. You mean to say you don't know about them either?" he asked. Naruto quickly shook his head. Hagrid took on a thoughtful look.

"If I know Dumbledore, and I do mind you, then that's what the letter you gave me is probably about. I'd wager he wants me to tell you 'bout your parents, but right now we don't have much time to sit and chat as eager as I'm sure you are to know about them, I'll tell you everything I know tonight after we get you equipment for Hogwarts, how about that?" Naruto didn't even care at this point, he'd waited all his life to know about his parents, the Hokage had always told him that he'd find out when the time was right. Naruto was sure that he'd be able to wait a few more hours.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going!" he shouted before taking off down the street, from behind him, Hagrid called out.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, blushing from embarrassment. He turned around, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Haha, yeah I guess I don't." He said. He had to wait a moment for Hagrid and Harry to catch up to him before they started walking down the street. Naruto had fallen in next to Harry.

"Hey, so are you looking forward to getting to this Hogwarts place? It sounds really cool." Said Naruto with a friendly smile. He'd never really had any friends his age before, he was just hoping he wouldn't screw it up right off the bat. Harry sent back the same smile.

"Yeah, from everything Hagrid had told me about it, it sounds really cool. He said we're going to a place now, a Wizards bank Gringotts I think, that might even have a dragon in it." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Awesome, dragon's too. This whole wizard thing is getting cooler by the minuet. I can't wait to get my wand, I want to see what sort of things I can do with it." He said. Both of the young boys quickly fell into a conversation about what they wanted to do at Hogwarts, the types of things they hoped they would be learning until they came upon a rather run down little grey building, a creaky sign just above the door named the place 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Ah, here we are, The Leaky Cauldron, quite a famous place this is." Said Hagrid. Naruto couldn't really see what was so special about the place, it just looked like an old run down pub. What caught Naruto's eye though was the fact that the 'muggles', or so Dumbledore had called them, seemed to be ignoring the place completely, their eyes going from shop to shop but seemingly missing The Leaky Cauldron entirely. He looked over to Harry and it seemed that he had come to the same conclusion, if the strange look on his face was anything to go by. Naruto would have said something but Hagrid was having none of it, ushering them inside quickly.

The inside of the pub was just as unspectacular as the outside. Dark, cold and lit by just a few small candles here and there. Old men and women sat on old stools, drinking from small glasses or smoking pipes. Whilst the pub didn't seem to be the liveliest of places, all noise and activity stopped as they entered. The direction the patron's eyes were staring, up, led Naruto to believe that most if not all the people in the pub knew Hagrid in some way.

Hagrid was having a small conversation with the barkeeper, one that Naruto didn't bother listening to and the next thing he knew both he and Harry, though more so Harry, were being surrounded by almost everyone in the bar. The both of them were bombarded with greetings and well wishes, Naruto was usually told that his parents had been missed, mainly his father, Naruto was now determined to find out everything there was to know about his parents, for them to be so well know they must have been great. Luckily for the two of them Hagrid managed to pull them away from the crowd and into a rather small backroom, all Naruto could see was a large, red brick wall dominating their view.

"What was all that about Hagrid, me and Harry famous or something?" he joked.

"You're damn right you two are, both of your parents were big names is the Wizarding world even when You-Know-Who was around." Naruto was confused to say the least, confused as to why his parents, and himself by extension, were so famous , and who this You-Know-Who was. It was almost as if Hagrid could read his thoughts.

"Don't ask, not now, tonight I'll answer any questions you have ok?" said Hagrid as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small pink umbrella. Naruto nodded, he was sure that he would have plenty of questions to pester Hagrid with later. Hagrid seemed to mutter something to himself before asking that both Naruto and Harry step back. When the two boys had complied, he seemed to strike random bricks with the end of his broom. Naruto would have called him a fool had it not been for the bricks that Hagrid had tapped sinking back into the wall which started a chain reaction causing brick after brick to reshuffle its position in the wall. Slowly but surely a whole was opening up, getting wider and taller by the second. It wasn't long before a complete archway had been formed and Naruto could see beyond, a narrow street extended a fair distance before it curved to the right.

"Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid announced proudly, beckoning them through the archway. Both Naruto and Harry stared around in amazement, their heads darting back and forth trying to take in the many wondrous sights around them. On the right, a large shop that seemed to be selling Cauldrons seemed to catch Harry's eye while further down and on the left Naruto caught sight of what he thought was a Witch and Wizard pet shop, all number of creatures were displayed in the windows, some Naruto recognised but many more that he'd never seen before. Naruto loved this place, the best part about it was that he knew that here, he would be able to walk into any shop he wanted to without being ignored or looked down on like back in the Leaf Village.

"Now now boys, there'll be plenty of time for shopping later, but first we need to get you two some money." Said Hagrid, causing Naruto to look up at Hagrid sheepishly.

"You see, the thing is I don't really have any money." He said with an small smile on his face.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to, Harry doesn't have any either. That's why we've got to go to Gringotts before you go about buying things." Said Hagrid before be turned and walked further down the road with Naruto and Harry not far behind. Naruto noticed a few small children crowding around a store window, inside on a stand was what Naruto could only describe as the coolest Broomstick he'd ever seen in his life. He heard the children saying something about a 'Nimbus 2000' and how it was the fastest broomstick ever created, he knew that as soon as he got into his second year at Hogwarts that he'd have to buy himself one.

They passed by shops that Naruto noted were selling the very things he'd need to buy today like robes and books, but there were also shops selling very strange items like the eyeballs of various types of animals or even carnivorous plants. It seemed that a Wizard would be able to find anything they could ever need here thought Naruto.

"Ah, here we are, Gringotts." He heard Hagrid announce after some time. Naruto had been so enraptured by the various shops on the sides of the street that he had failed to notice the large, snowy white building that now loomed in front of him. Large marble columns that seemed bent towered above him. Harry leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Hagrid said we should be careful in here, he says the place is run by Goblins." Explained Harry.

"Goblins?" repeated Naruto, not quite sure he'd heard Harry right the first time.

"Yeah, that's what he said at least." Naruto nodded his thanks as Hagrid pushed open the overly large mahogany doors and walked into the bank. The main lobby stretched forwards with at least a hundred or so strange looking creatures, what Naruto assumed were Goblins, sitting on high stools behind extremely long wooden desks on either side of the room. It wasn't long before the trio had made their way up to a large counter at the far end of the room. A rather cruel looking Goblin sat at the counter, an overly long pointed nose help up a tiny pair of reading glasses. Hagrid cleared his throat loudly getting the attention of the Goblin who had been writing it what appeared to be a massive ledger.

"Morning, we've come to take some money out of Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki's vaults." Said Hagrid, getting straight to the point. The Goblin simply nodded.

"I assume you have both of their Keys sir." Said the Goblin. Hagrid 'oh'd before beginning to rummage through his pockets, procuring a tiny golden key and placing it on the Goblin's desk before retrieving the same letter Dumbledore had as Naruto to give to him earlier. He opened the envelope and let another small key fall out into his hand.

"Ah, there we go." He said. The Goblin picked up and inspected both keys with a critical eye before nodding and handing them back to Hagrid.

"Everything seems to be in order here sir." Said the Goblin. Hagrid suddenly looked like he'd almost forgotten something very important.

"Oh, and I've got a letter here from Dumbledore." He said as he gave the Goblin the mentioned letter. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which." Said Hagrid, whispering slightly.

The Goblin took the letter Hagrid had offered and began to read it carefully, _too _carefully for Naruto, he knew that there had to be something else going on but kept his mouth closed, this was Dumbledore's business, he wouldn't go poking into the business of the man who had just given him a new home. The Goblin seemed to find everything in order.

"Very well," said the Goblin with a sense of finality, it seemed that he was more than happy to be rid of whatever was inside the vault in question. "I'll have someone take you to your vaults. Griphook, come here." He called out and another Goblin hobbled over from the side of the room, leading the group away from the counter and out one of the doors that dotted the rooms side walls. It seemed Harry was far more curious than Naruto.

"What's in vault You-Know-Which Hagrid?" he asked innocently.

"Oh that? Nothing I'd be allowed to tell you 'bout Harry, secret Hogwart's business that is. Dumbledore's orders." Replied Hagrid and it seemed for now that Harry accepted the answer given.

Where Naruto expected to see another beautifully decorated marble and gold room he was met only with a long cave tunnel, looking oddly like a platform, with rail lines travelling off into the torch lit distance along the ground. The Griphook let out a sharp whistle and not more than a few moments later a large metal carriage sped towards them along the rail. Harry and Naruto quickly climbed in with Hagrid following after very carefully. Griphook raked his clawed hands over what Naruto could only guess were the controls and the cart took off at a rapid pace.

Naruto wasn't sure how many dips and turn they had taken but he was sure by not that they had to be a considerable distance below the ground. It wasn't long before the cart made its first stop.

"Vault of Mr. Harry Potter." Called out Griphook as he climbed from the cart, the trio following not far behind. "Lamp please." The Goblin called out, Naruto leaned over and pulled a rather large lantern from the cart and handed it to Griphook. They followed the Goblin until they were right in front of a large Iron door. "Key please." Came Griphook's voice again. Naruto took the lamp back from the Goblin as Hagrid handed him the key to Harry's vault. The door slid open not a moment later, a small cloud of green smoke coming into being as it did so.

Harry and Naruto both let out loud gasps as they peered inside the vault, mounds upon mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins filled the vault almost to the ceiling. It was probably the largest accumulation of wealth Naruto had ever seen in his life. Hagrid let out a small laugh at the two boy's amazement.

"It's all yours Harry." Said Hagrid as he offered Harry a small sack and motioned for him to fill it with some coins. "The gold ones are Galleons. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle. It's simple enough I guess, when you get used to it." Said Hagrid as Harry filled his bag with an assortment of coins, but mainly Galleons. The group then made their way back to the carriage and they were off again, this time the journey was a much shorter one. They had stopped at a vault numbered 698.

"Vault of Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Called out Griphook much like before. _"Namikaze?" _thought Naruto, he was sure he'd heard or read that name before somewhere. He turned to ask Hagrid the very same question he was asking himself only to be stonewalled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you tonight." Hagrid said reassuringly. Naruto nodded and waited for Griphook to open his vault. Naruto didn't know what to expect when he entered his vault. Would he find nearly literal mountains of golden Galleons like Harry had? Or would he be met with a rather modest amount of coin? The first thing Naruto noticed about his vault was the rather obvious fact that it was far larger than Harry's. Throughout the vault were random piles of Galleons and Sickles with piles of Knuts stacked up neatly on stone tables. Large sections of the vault walls were covered in bookcases that were positively filled with books. In the middle of the vault was a small table and on it sat a red silky cushion when Naruto went over to inspect the table more closely he noticed that there was something sitting on the cushion and in front of it sat a small piece of paper that simply read: _To Naruto - For Your First Spending Spree ~ Love, Your Parents._

Naruto was overjoyed to find out that his parents had cared so much for him to leave everything set out for him. Growing up as a child and knowing that both of your parents were dead, Sarutobi had told him that much at least, was not a very comforting feeling, but to know they had gone out of their way to do this for him meant the world. Naruto placed the paper down and looked at what was sitting on the cushion. It looked simple enough, it was a leather pouch, a coin purse by the look of it, ornamented with golden vine patterns.

"Oh I know what that thing is." Called out Hagrid from the door, not being able to come into the vault in the first place because of the small doors. "That's a Namikaze Coin Purse that is, very useful thing if you ask me, your Father invented it you know. You could probably fit your whole arm in it, it's enchanted you see, take a look." He said. The fact that his Father had invented it was enough for Naruto quickly snatch it from its lodging and give it a closer look.

"It only opens for one Wizard, the original buyer, to stop thieving you see. Press your thumb against the clasp, don't worry if it stings." Said Hagrid. Naruto nodded in thanks and pressed his thumb firmly against the golden lion's head claps on the front of the bag. He could feel something prick his skin and he was sure it had taken some of his blood.

"There you go, now open and check it out." Said Hagrid happily. Naruto undid the clasp and lifted up the leather flap inside were three separate, column shaped compartments, each lined with a different colour silk. One gold, another silver and the last bronze. Though Naruto was more disappointed with the depth of the bag, he never truly believed Hagrid when he said he could fit his arm in it but he didn't think it would be quite so shallow. Hagrid let out a loud laugh.

"You try it, trust me." He said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tried to stuff his arm into the small bag. What he never expected to happen was have his arm sink up to his shoulder into the bag and as a result he stumbled forward and only just managed to stop himself from colliding with a large pile of Galleons, though in his confusion he did notice that he would feel the bottom of the bag. Behind him, he could hear Hagrid and Harry having a good laugh at his expense, but he didn't care, in their position he'd probably be laughing as well.

"Come on then," Hagrid called out. "Fill it up, we've still got one more vault to visit and then we go shopping."

"What about the books?" said Naruto, "Can I take some of them to read?" Naruto was curious to find out as much about the wizarding world as he could before he reached Hogwarts and he was sure that at least one of these books would tell him what he wanted to know."

"Don't you worry about that, I'll give you your key later and you'll have plenty of time to read them, now come on." Replied Hagrid. Naruto nodded ad began to fill the bag, noticing that no matter how many coins he filled it with, it didn't get any heavier.

"Heh, Magic." He muttered under his breath through a smile. The trip to the vault Hagrid seemed so interested in was very short, being only a few vaults away from Naruto's, number 713. Once again the group exited the cart, though this time Griphook never asked for a key, he simply raked a clawed finger down a groove in the doors surface. Naruto could hear a multitude of locks clicking into their open positions from inside the door, and by the sound of it, there were a lot. Naruto half expected to see mountains of diamonds or a magnificent magical artefact of some kind inside vault 713 but was very disappointed when all he could see was a very small, no more than a few inches across, brown paper package, with 'Top Secret' stamped on the packaging in red ink and all tied together with a small bit of string.

Hagrid quickly plucked the item from where it sat and stuffed it in his jacket pocket before he sighed.

"Come on then boys, we've only got one more quick cart ride back up and then we're free of this infernal place. Oh and it would probably be best for everyone if you kept quiet about this. Understand?" he said, his voice sounding stern for the first time today. Both Harry and Naruto nodded to the giant before climbing back onto the cart that quickly whisked them back up to Diagon Alley.

Stepping out of Gringotts Bank and back into Diagon Alley was a comforting feeling, while he'd never admit to having any fears, Naruto wasn't too fond of being in enclosed spaces or underground. Naruto's mind began to recall all of the things Naruto had seen on their way to Gringotts, things that he'd now be able to buy with all the money he had stuffed into his coin purse.

"Now I know you must be excited to go out and buy everything but you should go and get your uniforms first, best to get the essentials before you load up on everything else." Said Hagrid as he pointed to a shop on the left of the street, the sign above the door saying: _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions._

"Though do you mind if I go back to the Leaky Cauldron for a little pick-me-up? Those carriage rides don't sit too good with me." Hagrid asked rather sheepishly. Naruto looked to Harry and they nodded to each other.

"Sure, we'll just start hitting things off the list." Said Naruto. Hagrid gave them a nod of thanks saying that he'd come find them when he was done and took off back down the alley.

"Come on let's go then." Said Naruto as he and Harry made for Madam Malkin's. The woman in question was a rather short witch dressed entirely in mauve robes, she noticed Naruto and Harry enter her store and he rosy face lit up even brighter.

"Ah, Hogwarts is it dear?" she asked immediately. Naruto would have asked how she knew but she cut him off.

"We get a lot of the school children through here. Right this way please." She said, another young witch coming over and leading Naruto off to a small side room where he was asked to stand on a small stool as she lowered a long black robe over his head and began to pin it in places to fit. From over the woman's shoulder Naruto could see Harry being fitted for his robes as well, a short pale blond haired boy talking to him, about what Naruto couldn't say but it seemed that Harry was getting more and more uncomfortable with the questions he was being asked, giving only one or two word answers.

Naruto remained as till as possible while the woman worked, definitely not wanting to get stuck with one of her large needles and was glad that she had finished rather quickly. She rushed off to package his new robes and when he had paid her he was off. Outside he found Hagrid and Harry licking at rather large chocolate ice creams, Hagrid handed Naruto his and they walked off at a leisurely pace. It didn't take long before they had found a shop that sold all sorts of ink and parchment. Harry's gloomy mood seemed to lift when he bought a large well of ink that somehow changed its colour while being used.

"Hagrid," began Harry suddenly, "What's Quidditch?" he said. Hagrid looked taken aback but quickly composed himself.

"Blimey Harry, I almost forgot that you don't know much about the Wizarding world yet." He said and Harry gave a small, almost sarcastic laugh.

"You don't need to remind me of that." He said weakly. Harry went on to explain how he'd met a rather pompous sounding boy whilst he was being fitted for his robes and Naruto assumed it was the blonde headed boy.

"-He said that anyone from a muggle family shouldn't even be allowed into Hogwarts, that they didn't belong there at all." Said Harry, and Naruto was sure that he saw a flicker of anger pass over Hagrid's face.

"You're not from a Muggle family, neither are you Naruto, so don't you worry about that. If he comes from a wizarding family than he'd know your name by heart Harry, and I don't doubt that he's heard of Naruto's father, you saw what it was like back in the Leaky Couldron, they all knew your names. Besides, some of the best witches and wizards I know have come from muggle only families, so don't you listen to that boy." Explained Hagrid and Harry seemed to accept the answer but there was still something he wanted to know.

"So what is Quidditch anyway?" he asked again. This time Hagrid gave him a straight answer.

"Quidditch is our sport, it's kind of like football, just with more balls, more goals and everyone plays riding around on broomsticks about 40 feet in the air." Now Naruto was really interested in Quidditch. Naruto had always enjoyed his time played football with the kids in the pack back home, though most of the other kids weren't too happy when he jumped over their heads with the ball in between his legs, he never did know why.

"And what about Slytherin and HufflePuff, what are they?" asked Harry.

"Oh them, they're school houses, there's another two of them, RavenClaw and Griffindor. Take my advice boys, stay away from Slytherin, there isn't a dark witch or wizard alive today who wasn't in that house. Mind you they aren't all bad, just enough to give them all a bad name." Said Hagrid as the trio made off to the next shop.

Flourish and Blotts were next, a book store that looked more like a library. There were no visible walls in the place at all, only bookshelfs, even the roof was covered in them! Naruto saw Hagrid almost dragging Harry away from a pile of books devoted to curses, all of which sounded like fun. Naruto vowed that he'd be back to this shop if he had time before leaving for Hogwarts, there were so many books that stood out; _Darkness of The Wizard Realm - A Guide of Protection _or _Ten Top Destruction Spells. _Naruto was sure that no one would notice if he turned up to Hogwarts with a few extra books. The Hokage had always stressed to Naruto that reading was one of the best ways to become a smarter man in life, he had gotten Naruto hooked on small fantasy novels, gradually giving him more and more advanced books to read until Naruto would read almost anything he could get his hands on. Now it seemed that that side of him was about to pay off.

It seemed that Flourish and Blotts sold a few other things than books and Naruto was able to cross a few more items from his list that was getting shorter and shorter by the hour. Finally they had gotten back to the shop that Naruto had been so enraptured by, the Magical Pet shop. Hagrid offered to hold onto Naruto and Harry's things as they went inside to choose an animal.

As the boys stepped into the store they were hit with an almost overwhelming smell. Animal droppings mixed with the odd sweaty game keeper, haggling over the outrageous prices of large multicoloured lizards or a tortoise that somehow managed to change the colour of its shell. Animal calls of various natures could be heard throughout the shop.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Naruto asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking I'd just get an Owl." He said and Naruto nodded, it seemed to be the logical choice. Almost every witch or wizard he'd seen today had been walking around with a caged owl, that or a cat. But then again, Naruto had never really been one for going with the norm. Whilst Harry was moving towards the counter carry a cage that housed a large, snow white owl, Naruto was distracted by a rather loud bird screech. He quickly turned and came face to face with possibly the coolest bird he'd ever seen. It was easily as big as the owl Harry had just walked off with if not slightly bigger. Its beak was large and curved to what seemed an extremely sharp point, covered mostly in black feathers and highlighted with oaky brown feathers, its legs covered completely and its talons easily as large as Naruto's fingers. Its tail formed an obvious wedge shape.

"Beautiful isn't he?" came a voice from behind Naruto, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to see it was one of the store workers. The man wore a dirty green shirt and brown leather pants.

"Yeah, what is it exactly?" asked Naruto as he stared into the bird's strange, silver eyes.

"New to the world of game keeping eh?" the man asked and Naruto shook his head. "That boy, is a rather rare Australian Wedge Tailed Eagle, I don't really know why he has silver eyes but that's just the way I found him, on the doorstep of my store one morning, all wrapped up cosy in a blanket. I've never seen another like him. Why, were you interested in him?" Naruto couldn't lie, he definitely was, so he gave the man a quick nod.

"How much?" he said simply.

"He'd be 15 Galleons for you my boy but I'd have to give you or sort of test first. If you can get him onto your am without him throwin' a fit, than if you've got the coin he's yours. I can't just sell a dangerous bird like this to a kid that he doesn't like, you understand right?" the man asked. Naruto could respect that, a bird like this would definitely come with certain responsibilities.

"Ok, you've got a deal sir." Said Naruto, and without waiting, he quickly opened the cage and, much to the store owner's horror, stuck his arm into the cage.

"W-wait kid, you've got to wear a glove, his claws, they'll cut your arm up!" he almost screamed, clearly not wanting to see a young boy's arm savaged by the eagle. Naruto didn't pay the man's words any mind, continuing to stare into the birds captivating eyes. The eagle's gaze went from Naruto's arm to his eyes and back again multiple times before it took a gingerly step forward and wrapped its taloned foot around Naruto's waiting arm, it's talons gliding over his skin slowly, not leaving even a scratch as it moved its whole weight onto his arm. The man behind Naruto stood speechless, for possibly the first time in his life he was seeing a bird of prey take it's handlers well being into consideration, carefully moving its talons so as to not hurt Naruto's arm. He recovered quickly enough.

"Well well my boy, you've the touch of a true game keeper about you. Now you sure this is the bird you want? He's only a young one, he'll be doing a lot of growing soon, you sure Hogwarts will let you keep him there?" he said. Naruto hadn't considered that. His letter had said that he was allowed one SMALL animal, but surely they wouldn't mind much, it was still only a bird after all it wasn't like he was turning up to school with a horse or anything. Anyway, he was sure that Hagrid would be able to sort something out for him.

"It should be fine." He said as he reached into his coin purse and took out a handful of Galleons. "You said 15 Galleons right?" The store owner gave a small laugh.

"Yeah kid, 15." He said as he counted out the right amount from Naruto's hand. "You might want to put him back in his cage for the moment though kid, so you don't have to carry him around all day." Naruto nodded and placed the eagle back in its cage.

"You got a name for it kid?" Asked the man. Naruto had to stop and think for a few moments, trying to recall any cool names he could remember from the books he had read, any at all that would be fit for his new eagle. One sprang to mind.

"Yeah," he said. "Elros, I'll name him Elros." Said Naruto before he said his thanks to the store owner and left with Elros' cage in hand. When he got back out into the Alley, Hagrid and Harry were waiting for him. Hagrid got one look at Elros and gave a small chuckle.

"Blimey that's a big bird Naruto, sure you can take care of 'im?" he said. Harry's new Owl didn't seem too impressed, hiding its head under its wing quickly. Naruto pouted a little.

"Hey, I was just looking for an awesome animal for a soon to be awesome Wizard, and I think I accomplished that." He said as he held up Elros who let out a screech in approval of its new owner and Harry let out a small chuckle at Naruto's antics.

"Well in any case we've only got one last stop to make, Ollivanders - best place for wands Ollivanders is, and you've got to have the best wands you can. Come on." Said Hagrid before he started off down the road again, Harry and Naruto falling in behind him next to each other.

"A magic wand eh?" said Naruto, "I've been waiting for this all day, I hope mine looks sweet."

"I've been waiting all day too, I've really been looking forward to it." Replied Harry. It seemed that his mood had really started to pick up now that he thought he could count Naruto a friend, he'd never really had a friend, living with the Dursley's didn't leave him much time to make any, but now that he had, it felt great.

The shop Hagrid had stopped at was as rather narrow and untidy looking place. The sign above the door showed a single wand laid out on a faded purple cushion. The black painted wood above the door had golden scripted written on it that read: _Ollivanders - Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC. _As Hagrid pushed open the door and walked inside, Harry and Naruto not far behind him, a chiming bell rang somewhere deep within the store. Naruto and Harry both placed their days purchases with Hagrid who sat on a small stool near the door. Ollivanders was a small building but one that stretched back quite far, shelves were filled with thin, old and dusty boxes, _there has to be thousands of them! _Thought Naruto. The very air seemed palpable, like it magic laced the air itself. It was the same feeling Naruto got every time just before he did something that he now assumed to be magic.

"Good afternoon." Came a soft voice from not far off. Beside Naruto, Harry jumped. Naruto put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving a small chuckle at the same time.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Ollivander." Said Naruto.

"Quite right you are Mr. Uzumaki." Came the voice again. From behind a shelf that stretched up to the ceiling came a short, and very old looking man. His hair thin and a bright white. He had strange pale eyes that shone like miniature moons in the candle light of the store. He wore classy, yet scruffy clothes.

"Ah, and Harry Potter as well. Nice to finally meet the two of you." He said. Both Naruto and Harry exchanged looks, how did he know who they were?

"I wondered when I would see you two coming into my store. It seems like just yesterday that your parents were in here buying their wands as well." Said Ollivander, effectively putting a stop to any questions that the two boys were about to ask. Ollivander came closer to Harry, he used the back of his hand to move his hair away from his forehead, allowing Naruto to plainly see a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave you that scar." He said, pausing to allow his words to sink in. "Thirteen and a half inches, Yes, a very powerful wand, powerful indeed, though if I had known what that wand and its owner were to go out into the world and do, then..."

"No one could have known what he was going to become Ollivander, no need to blame yourself over it." Cut in Hagrid. Naruto didn't have any idea what the two men were talking about, or what was so special about Harry's rather wicked looking scar, but Naruto filed the information away, yet more questions taking shape inside his head to ask Hagrid later tonight.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! It's been a long time, so nice to see you again. Oak, sixteen inches and I believe it was rather bendy wasn't it?" said Ollivander, greeting Hagrid like an old friend, for all Naruto knew, they could very well be.

"It was a very good wand as I recall, but I suppose that they had it snapped in half when you were expelled didn't they." Said Ollivander, his tone suddenly sharp, piercing like a blade. Hagrid shuffled his feet oddly across the ground. _He was expelled! _Thought Naruto, he couldn't think of a reason why someone like Hagrid would be expelled, but then again, he'd only known the man less than a day.

"Eh, yes, that they did sir. I ah, I've still got the pieces mind you." Said Hagrid. Ollivander eyed the big man sternly.

"But you don't use them do you?" he said sharply. Hagrid subconsciously tightened his grip on the handle of his umbrella.

"No sir! Not at all." Came Hagrid's swift reply. Ollivander's eyes lingered on Hagrid for a few moments longer before he turned to Naruto.

"I believe that we'll start with you Mr. Uzumaki. Which is your wand arm?" he asked. Naruto didn't really understand the questions, or more to the point why he would need a certain arm to hold his wand, but Ollivander was the wand maker in the room so he obviously knew best.

"I'm right handed sir, is that the same thing?" he asked.

"That will do just fine." Said Ollivander before reaching inside his sleeve and pulling out a small, silver tape measure. He gave it two light taps and lightly tossed it towards Naruto before walking into the back area of his store. Naruto was about to try and catch the tape measure before he realised that it was floating, taking various measurements from different locations on Naruto's body on its own. Even from deep within the store Naruto could here Ollivander's soft voice.

"Here at Ollivanders, our wands use a powerful magical substance to create the wands core. I tend to use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers and the heartstrings of dragons, though other substances are used on rare occasions. No two wands sold here are ever the same, they are all unique. As such you'll never get a very good result using another witch or wizard's wand." Ollivander came back into sight, carrying about five of the narrow boxes that made up the majority of the store.

"That will do." He said, and the tape measure jerked slightly before falling to the floor, like a puppet with its strings cut. "Here, try this," he said as he handed Naruto a rather unappealing wand. "Ash ten inches, pliable. Just give it a small wave." Naruto took the offered wand and began to do as instructed. Before he had even finished his movement books and various papers were thrown upwards from the store counter. "No, no, not at all." Said Ollivander, not in the least bit worried that Naruto had just given him a big mess to clean up. "Here, give this one a go." He said as he took the first wand and handed Naruto another. "Hickory, eight and two quarter inch, slightly supple." Yet again it didn't seem to work, this time a large number of shelves throughout the store flew out from their housings and onto the floor.

This process continued until all of the wand Ollivander had brought out to begin with had be used and found wanting. Ollivander rushed back into the maze of shelves. Naruto didn't really have any idea what Ollivander was waiting for to happen, how would he even know what was the right wand for Naruto? A few moments later he returned, this time carrying a rather long, black and gold box.

"Now this wand is quite something. Australian Black Wood, thirteen and three quarter inch, using the Claw of a Griffin as its core ad very firm. Very rare and just as powerful, have a try." Said Ollivander as he gingerly handed Naruto the wand. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship if Naruto had ever seen it. A mixture of dark black wood, blended seamlessly with light brown. The wands handle was very comfortable to hold, the bottom end was shaped to resemble the claw of the beast that resided within. The shaft of the wand itself was twisted on itself multiple times, coming to a point at the end. **(Check my Profile for a Picture of the Wand)**

When Naruto held the wand, he felt a surge of power build up within him, begging to be unleashed. At first it felt light, good, the feeling quickly turned sour. A darkness that Naruto wouldn't have thought he had in him suddenly swelled up like a tsunami, crashing at the flood gates. Naruto was having none of it. Whatever this power was, magic or otherwise, he was its master now. Through sheer force of will he forced it back down, pulling out the lighter feeling he had before. Not realising that he had closed his eyes, he opened them again. Ollivander and Hagrid stared at him strangely and Harry's eyes were so wide Naruto feared that they'd pop from his head.

"I must say Mr. Uzumaki, I think we can be sure that the wand has made its choice." Said Ollivander, Naruto didn't quite know what he had meant by it.

"I'm sorry sir, the wand?" he said. Ollivander smiled warmly, leaning in closer to Naruto.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Uzumaki. It's not always clear why, or how for that matter, but when they make their choice, you know it. You felt that didn't you, when you touched the wand. It's chosen you to be its wielder." Said Ollivander mysteriously before he quickly turned to Harry. "Now Mr. Potter, I believe it is your turn."

Around half an hour later of Harry trying to find the wand that would choose him, the group found themselves back inside the leaky cauldron. It seemed that they wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for a few weeks yet and Hagrid had to take Harry back home and that Dumbledore had rented out a room in the Leaky Cauldron for Naruto until he had to leave.

"Ok then, we best be off now Harry, wouldn't want you to miss your train now would we?" said Hagrid. Harry didn't look like he liked the idea of going back to the Dursleys but he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"I guess I'll see you on the train than Harry." Said Naruto just before they left the pub. Harry seemed to perk up a bit, noticing that he wouldn't be at the Dursleys long before he would be back with Naruto and headed for Hogwarts.

"You definitely will, see you later Naruto." Said Harry as Hagrid pushed him out the front door. Hagrid stopped just before leaving and turned back to Naruto.

"Oh, I'll be back later tonight and we can have that chat ok?" he said.

"Fine by me." Said Naruto, not really caring anymore. He was just hours away from learning everything he'd ever wanted to know about his parents, he could wait. Hagrid gave a quick nod before he closed the door behind him. Naruto was quick to take all of his things up to the room he would be staying in, giddy with excitement the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

Naruto sat patiently in the Leaky Cauldron for Hagrid's return. He was sat next to a large fire place that he himself had lit. The pub's bar tender, Tom, had successfully taught Naruto his first spell, _**Incendia**_, causing the young boy to be amazed when a gout of blue fire had erupted from the end of his new wand, quickly igniting the stacked wood in the large fireplace. Sure Naruto had seen Kakashi and many other Ninja produce flames from their mouths, but to see the flames spring to life from the end of a stick was something else, what's more is that he didn't feel drained in the slightest. Kakashi had often joked that Naruto was lucky in that he'd never feel the pains of Chakra exhaustion. From the moment Tom had taught him his first spell, Naruto vowed that he would be coined similarly to Kakashi, the Wizard who knew 1000 spells, and as soon as Naruto had the time, he would be straight into the books he'd just bought to scour them for any new spells.

It was getting rather late in the evening when the door to the Leaky Cauldron swung open, letting in a freezing blast of wind and alerting Naruto, who was desperately trying to keep himself awake after a long day. Naruto's mood instantly picked up as he noticed it was Hagrid at the door, his earlier tiredness blown away quickly. Hagrid squeezed himself through the small doorway and closed the door behind him. His gaze swept over the inside of the pub, seemingly searching for Naruto. When he found who he was looking for he quickly made his way over, taking off his large overcoat in the process before dumping on the table in front of Naruto.

"I half expected you to be fast asleep Naruto. Sorry I was taking so long, it took a while longer than I thought to get Harry onto the right trains and back again. I never did really understand muggle train stations." He said. Tom walked by, placing a larger than average mug in front of Hagrid who quickly offered his thanks. "Now, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions you want to ask. I read Dumbledore's letter on the train ride back here, there are a few things that I can't tell you I'm afraid, Dumbledore's orders." He explained. At this point Naruto didn't really care, even if he could only be told his parent's names and what they had done then he would be happy.

"That's fine with me," started Naruto, his voice bubbly and excited. "So, what were their names? I noticed that the Goblin at Gringotts called me Namikaze. Is that my father's name?" asked Naruto.

"Aye, it is. You Naruto, are the only child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Said Hagrid, not truly realising the meaning these words had to Naruto. _Minato Namikaze! _Thought Naruto, _That was the Fourth Hokage's name! _

"Hell yeah! My dad was the Fourth Hokage, that's awesome!" said Naruto, his voice nearly a shout. Hagrid seemed puzzled at the title.

"Hokage? What's that?" he asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you wouldn't know. Uh, Hokage is the title given to the leader of my village back home. To be Hokage, you have to be the strongest ninja in the village at the time, though I guess dad tricked 'em good eh? Being a Wizard the whole time." Said Naruto with a smile on his face the entire time, proud at what his father had managed to accomplish even when he hadn't been a ninja.

"Don't forget about your mother, Kushina. While you father was without a doubt the greater wizard of the two, they were both what witches and wizards over the world would consider to be Charm Masters. The things they could do, you really had to see them to believe. Your mother could make her cat breath fire just the same as the fiercest of Dragons and your father could cause an entire rooms worth of furniture get up and run about with nothing more than a flick of his wand. Though your father was something special, you see he was one of the worlds few recorded masters of wandless magic. With a flick of his wrist or a wave of his hand he could do what most wizards thought impossible. Flames would sprout from his finger tips and he could freeze water with just a touch. I'll tell you right now it was downright amazing, it even had Dumbledore stumped sometimes, and that's no easy feat I tell you." Said Hagrid, sounding sincerely amazed at Minato's action.

Naruto sat enraptured as Hagrid recounted his mother and father's exploits in the Wizarding world, though there was one nagging question in the back of his mind.

"If they were so well respected and known here then why didn't they stay here? Why did they leave?" he asked. Naruto noticed Hagrid didn't seem comfortable with the question.

"Well you see that's a bit more complicated. The first thing you've got to understand Naruto is that these were dark times, most folks call it the First Wizarding War. You parents were very strong supporters of Dumbledore and that didn't sit too well with You-Know-Who." Explained Hagrid, though his answer only served to give Naruto more questions.

"Who exactly was You-Know-Who?" he asked. Hagrid sighed loudly.

"Not all wizards are good Naruto, remember that. A few years ago there was one wizard who went about as bad as you can go. His name was V-. His name was V-." Said Hagrid, it seemed that either he wasn't able to or really didn't want to say the man's name. Hagrid sighed once again.

"I guess you have a right to know. His name was Voldemort." He said, his voice dropping low when he spoke Voldemort's name. "Dark times they were. Voldemort started to gather followers, which soon became an entire army. He converted them to his way of things with promises of dark magic and the power that it brought. For a time anyone who opposed him, sooner or later they'd turn up dead. Everyone except Dumbledore.

Dumbledore began to create an army of his own, to put a stop to Voldemort and his army. Some of the first people to stand with him were your parents, yours and Harry's. When Dumbledore got word of Voldemort's intentions to kill yours and Harry's parents, he asked them to go into hiding. That's when your parents just disappeared, no one heard from them for weeks, most thought that they'd been killed, that was until Dumbledore got word from your father, telling him that they were all right."

Naruto was relieved to hear that his parents had managed to evade Voldemort, though in the end it didn't matter, they were still dead and he was still an orphan. The Third Hokage had told him that his parents had died in the Nine Tailed Fox attack, though now knowing their names, Naruto was overtaken with an immense sense of pride, knowing that his parents had sacrificed their lives to save not just him but the entire village.

"What about Harry's parents, did they get away?" Naruto asked. Hagrid's face immediately took on a sad look and Naruto at once knew the answer to his question.

"No, they didn't. Voldemort managed to find out where they had been hiding themselves. He broke into their home one night and killed them both, but for some reason he couldn't kill Harry. I don't know what happened that night, and I don't really think anyone does, but after that night Voldemort was just gone, no one could explain what happened to him." Explained Hagrid. Naruto didn't know what to feel when Hagrid told him that Harry's parents were dead as well, of course he felt sad for Harry as no one should be without parents. But he couldn't deny that he felt a kind of companionship, they had both lost their parents to a dark power, Harry's to this dark wizard Voldemort and Naruto's to the Nine Tailed Fox.

"What do you think happened to you-Know-Who?" asked Naruto, opting to not use the dark wizards name as it obviously made Hagrid feel uncomfortable.

"Some say he died. Codswallop, I say, he was too powerful. No, I've got the feeling that he's still out there, and that he's just too tired or weak to carry on. Though there is one thing that I'm certain about. There was something about Harry that stumped him that night. I'm sure you noticed the way people here treated Harry when they met him, that's why he's famous, because he was the boy who lived." Explained Hagrid.

The revelation that Voldemort could still be alive did not sit well with Naruto. From everything Hagrid had said about the man, Naruto could only come to the conclusion that he was definitely not to be messed with. Though if there was even the slightest possibility that a man such as that could be out there waiting to regain the power he had lost, than Naruto knew that he would have to be as prepared as he could just in case he ever came face to face with the wizard. Hagrid pulled out a small golden pocket watch from his trouser pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Blimey, look at the time, I have to be off. Sorry if you had any more questions about your mum and dad Naruto but I have to get Dumbledore's, uh, package to him." Said Hagrid as he put his overcoat back on. "If you have any more question than don't be afraid to write. Just address the letters to Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at Hogwarts and your eagle will see to it that they get to me." Naruto nodded, he knew that he'd only be able to ask a few question tonight before Hagrid had to leave, the man had things to do, important things if Naruto's gut feeling was anything to go by.

Hagrid was about halfway to the door when he turned back to Naruto. "Oh, I almost forgot. You've got three weeks here at the Leaky Cauldron, I'll be back very early on the first of November, have your things packed and ready and I'll get you to the station so you can catch the Hogwarts Express." He said.

"Ok then, I'll be waiting for you to get back, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Said a very giddy Naruto, the prospect of finally getting to Hogwarts, a mere three week wait, getting to him. Hagrid chuckled at the boys behaviour before giving a final wave and leaving the Leaky Cauldron. With Hagrid gone, Naruto could think of nothing but sleep, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. So he slowly walked himself to his room and after carefully moving a mountain of parcels from his bed, he quickly fell into a deep sleep, one dominated with dreams of Naruto standing side by side his father, fighting off the combined might of Voldemort and the Nine Tailed Fox with nothing but their wands and outstanding ability.

**AN: Sorry for the size of this chapter, I had really only planned for it to be a filler, just a small explanation now of the relevance of Naruto's parents and a sort of explanation as to why Naruto was well known to a few people. If there is anything in the chapter that you feel lacking, please drop me a PM and I'll go about fixing it as best as I can.**

**Remember if there is anything you would like to see happen throughout the story than please feel free to write up a review and tell me, all ideas will be considered. That being said I've got a few PM's and reviews that said that it would be nice to have Naruto as an animagus, and I wanted to get a wider opinion on this. Do you think it would be a good thing to have and if so what animal do you think best represents Naruto? Keep in mind that the animal that an Animagus tranfigures into is a reflection of their personality, so Naruto doesn't just have to turn into a miniature Nine Tailed Fox, while not exactly what I would like, If you guys as the readers want to see that than I'm more than happy to put it in at some point when Naruto manages to calm the Fox down a bit.**


	4. Notice Of Adoption

It is with a heavy heart and much regret that I have to announce that I will not be able to continue the writing of Naruto Uzumaki And The Philosopher's Stone, as well as my other crossover Last Days Of The Eldar, due to a heavily increased workload both inside and outside of school life. HSC exams are horse shit just so you know :P

What I hope to accomplish with this short post is to let all my followers and reviewers know that I am opening both of my stories to adoption to any interested party, though it will not be a first come first served type of affair. I don't mean to offend anyone but I would very much like to leave the story in the hands of someone who can match the quality of the story now or to hopefully improve upon it.

Though my studies keep me from actively writing the fiction I would still like to know what is going on with it's development, I would gladly Beta the story as well if the adoptee would like that.

So if you are interested please email me, not PM as email is more efficient, a sample of writing or the link to a story you have posted on this site to josh_matherxx1xx


End file.
